honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Les Miserables
Les Miserables'' is the 21st episode in '''Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by''' Russell Eida,''' Andy Signore,' Brett Weiner',' Todd Spence' and''' Gina Ippolito.' '''It parodies the 2012 musical film ''Les Miserables ''in the format of a 'musical episode. In addition to spoken narration by Jon Bailey, it includes sung narration by Jason Paige. Les Miserables was the first musical episode of Honest Trailers and features lyrics by Ian Weinreich, Daniel Hartley and Andy Signore, and music by Julian Hornik. The video was published on March 26, 2013, to coincide with the release of Les Miserables on home video and Blu-ray. It is 4 minutes and 12 seconds long. It has been viewed over 8.6 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Les Miserables on YouTube "Not since ''Chicago has a movie tried so hard to convince you that movie musicals are a good idea." '''~ Honest Trailers - Les Miserables Script Universal Pictures proudly presents the film you realized had absolutely no dialogue whatsoever only after you bought your ticket: Les Miserablablebles, told in award-winning songs of beauty and exuberance, except those sung by Russell Crowe; characters often singing about things that could be very easily done by just talking normally. Madame Thénardier (singing): Go and draw some water from the well. Éponine (singing): Hey there, monsieur, what's new with you? Cosette (singing): Are you all right? Why did you go away? Seriously, they sing everything; so to hit that point even harder, we thought we'd sing the rest of the trailer. Jason Paige (singing): Meet the spirit of human redemption, Jean Valjean,/A paroled thief now on the run under an assumed identity for reasons never made clear in the entire movie/Who must face off against Inspector Javert,/An officer with such terrible priorities to put the entire city of Paris on lockdown to stop a man who already served his time./Follow along in their epic game of cat and mouse that spans twenty years,/Which is almost as long as the movie feels. Meet Fantine, a random factory worker who brings an incriminating letter to work for no reason/And is fired,/Sinking into desperation so deep, she becomes the most pathetic woman in France/In just two verses of song./Watch her with no hair,/Watch her with no teeth,/Yet she becomes the most desirable prostitute in town,/Which she'll blame on Hugh Jackman,/Even though he had nothing to do with it./It's Anne Hathaway like you've never seen her,/Literally; she drops dead after only, like, twenty minutes of screen time,/Leaving Valjean to care for Cosette, her precocious child who is scared of the dark,/But totally cool letting some random stranger drag her around the city. Now, at the dawn of revolution, one young man (Marius) will give up everything/For a woman he's met through a fence (Cosette),/Rupting a heart, breaking a romance/We know nothing about because the entire subplot is glossed over/To make room for countless scenes of Borat (Monsieur Thénardier). Not since The Dark Knight Rises has a movie been so manipulative with its use of time jumps,/And not since Chicago has a movie tried so hard to convince you that movie musicals are a good idea,/Featuring award-winning songs, but they all sound the same,/So without the track listing, you won't be able to tell/One song from another./Experience over two and a half hours of CGI crane shots/And extreme close-ups/And the death of Russell Crowe's acting ability. Jon Bailey (spoken normally): Starring... Hugh Jackman as Jean Valjean (singing): I have a very annoying vibrato (text reads "Fancy Wolverine"). Anne Hathaway as Fantine (singing): I really, really, really wanted to win an Oscar (text reads "Susan Boyle"). Russell Crowe as Javert (singing): I should have never agreed to sing an entire movie (text reads "Fat Maximus"). Sacha Baron Cohen as Monsieur Thénardier (singing): They really should have shown less of me and more of Éponine (text reads "French Borat"). Helena Bonham Carter as Madame Thénardier (singing): Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice (text reads "and Tim Burton"). Jason Paige (singing): If your girlfriend doesn't appreciate you after sitting through this movie,/Then you should really rethink your relation/Ship. Jon Bailey (spoken normally): Less Miserables. Trivia * The success of this video lead to Screen Junkies producing Honest Trailers for several other musicals including A Star is Born, Mary Poppins, Frozen, '''The Lion King,' The Little Mermaid',' Cinderella',' Aladdin',' The Jungle Book',' Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer, Beauty and the Beast',' Moana',' La La Land','' ''The Greatest Showman, and many, many more. They also included parody songs in the Honest Trailers for '''The LEGO Movie, Fifty Shades of Grey, Toy Story and ''Honest Retro TV Themes! ''See the musical episodes page for more. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Les Miserables ''has an 96.5% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Media sites were generally positive in their appraisals. The Mary Sue wrote that the Honest Trailer was "longer than it needs to be. Four minutes is a lot to ask from someone watching a trailer, even a fake honest one, but there are enough quality jokes spaced out that you won’t feel cheated at the end of it." Tube Filter said the Honest Trailer was "spot on." Geek Tyrant said the Honest Trailer was "funny." BBC America described the Honest Trailer as "a delight." Production credits VOCALS: Singing Narrator Vocal: Jason Paige Hugh Jackman Vocal: Daniel Hartley Anne Hathaway Vocal: Clea Alsip Russell Crowe Vocal: Jason Paige Sacha Baron Coen Vocal: Jason Paige Helena Bonham Carter Vocal: Jason Paige Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey SONG: Lyrics by Ian Weinreich, Daniel Hartley and Andy Signore Music by Julian Hornik EPISODE: Directed by Andy Signore Executive Producer Mitch Rotter Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Episode Written by Russell Eida, Andy Signore, Brett Weiner, Todd Spence and Gina Ippolito Edited by Dan Murrell External links * 'The Screen Junkies Sing In One Of The Funniest ‘Honest Trailers’ Yet '- Tube Filter article * '‘Les Miserables’ Honest Movie Trailer Sings What We’re All Thinking (VIDEO) '- Huffington Post article * 'Great Honest Trailer for LES MISERABLES - '''Geek Tyrant article * 'Honest Trailer of Les Misérables Might Be Better Than Les Misérables, Definitely Funnier '- The Mary Sue article * 'Les Misérables Finally Gets An Honest Trailer '''- BBC America article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Musicals Category:Parody Songs Category:Historical Category:Drama Category:2010s Category:Book adaptation Category:Season 1 Category:Universal Pictures